New Friends and New Loves
by ShadowGamer1
Summary: 6 new friends, 1 place, 1 story, Review, leave any ideas ect and hope you like
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Frist time we met:

My Name is Young Shy but every pony calls me Shy, I'm a Pegasus, I was born in Clouds Dale on August 2, 1995. I didn't know much of my father or my mother in fact they were barely there for me. The only pony I can call family was Flutter Shy my sister, she was a sister and a Mother to me. I had a crush on Rainbow Dash during flight school, but I was too shy to tell any pony, but after Rainbow Dash Dropped out my life was a living night mare and one time on my way home, I got beaten me, why they did it cause they I wouldn't fight back, so my sister Transferred me to a school in Pony vile where my sister lived. I always loved music I really do I always play my Violin even in clouds dale but my father said before I moved with my sister, that "Music is pointless, and you should stop playing and do what a Pegasus supposed to do". I never believed him then and never believed him now, I was too shy to play to ponies and I felt like I was messing something but I loved it here than in clouds dale I even met some new friends like Snow, Song, Blue, and many others….I was blank flank at that time and was one of the reason I got picked on when I was in clouds dale…but there was a talent show at my school…..

"Hey Shy!" Snow said with a smile

"Yes?" I asked

"Did you hear that we are having a talent show?" Blue asked

"Yeah why?" I said

"You should sign up and Play your Violin" Song said

"You really want me to play?" I asked

"Yeah" he shouted out

"I'm too shy to" I said

"But you have a talent Shy" Blue said

"I….." was all I can say till Snow said

"Shy we Believing in you, we all are…..don't listen to anything to what your father said we all love your music. Blue, she's does, Song, He's does. Every pony loves your music and Sister wants you to chase this dream and we all do…so please play in the Talent show for us"

"Well….."

"Please" they all said with their big eyes out

Then my heart got the best to me

"Okay I will"

They all smiles and hug me tight…..

It was the day of the Talent show came along and was very nervous and shy I can barely hold my Violin. Then my sister comes to see if I was alright

"Brother, you okay?" She asked

"Ye…..ye…yeah ju…ju…just Nervous and s…s….s…..shy that's all" I said nervously

"Don't be you'll do great" she said with a smile

I was still shaking and my sister looks worried

"Look Brother I want give you this" She handed me a an wristband made of emerald and ruby swirling around the band "I know it may look Girly but it will help you overcome your fears and give you the will to overcome anything and I want you to have it" she said

I took a deep Breath and put it on and hug my sister….she hug me back and then I heard my name

"Up next is Young Shy" a pony said as I hear cheers

"Break a leg Brother" She said

I simply nodded and walked up stage, when I got up stage I was too shy to start but I took a deep Breath and start play… at first I want to quit but I didn't…..every pony cheer my name "SHY SHY SHY" I keep playing my violin and as I end every pony gasped and then cheer me on….. I was Confused till I saw my flank I couldn't believe it with my eyes…"a Cutie mark!" I said in my mind, A Blue Heart Shaped music note, the cheers got louder and my shyness lower. After that day my life changed forever.

…...

so what do you think of it so far?


	2. Chapter 2Summer Sun Celebration part 1

Chapter 2; Summer Sun Celebration; PART 1"Summer Sun Celebration!,Summer Sun Celebration!,Summer Sun Celebration!" two fillys yelled out of joy, it was the summer sun celebration and this was the frist time these fillys to celebrate and to be with their dad, "daddy are you excited?" the youngest ask, "yeah i am" i said with a smile, "i can't wait to meet Aunt Fluttershy again" the oldest said, "yeah me too" said the youngest ...as the rest of the ride went on all i can think of is coming back home, i look over to my daughters. my eldest Dreamer, and my youngest Starlight ... i smile then got me think how my sister is doing? "greatest from small beginning" i said to my self and hey who saids you can't come home again?

...


End file.
